First Dance with a Dragon
by Aurora the Void Dragon
Summary: Aurora's meeting with DanceSans. this is a prelude to the Story A Dragon's Soul, read that one first please. This was requested of me by a friend back when I was writing aDS on Quoteve.


**A skeleton and a Dragon.**

(Sans POV)

The hall was bathed in golden light as I waited for _her_ to show, I was the judge normally, but this run was anything but normal, because for the first time Frisk didn't fall. It was a different girl one who held so much mystery, but was so kind, even though she was only a stand in for Frisk. Frisk, what happened to you? I was worried about her but Gaster said that he would find her and fix the timeline, and that he got someone to stand in for Frisk in the mean time. Aurora was the name of the girl who fell in her place, and she was almost done with a True Pacifist run. She never hurt a fly, but she definitely could have if she wanted to.

The sound of feet lightly tapping on the floor approached the hall were he stood. It seems that she has finally arrived. "hey I thought that you wouldn't show up, what took you so long, afraid to face me?" I said with a smile on my voice, I heard a laugh in response, a genuine happy laugh. I looked up from the floor, in front of me stood a little girl wearing a ballerina's outfit, this one had a color pattern of black and purple, with purple being the dominate color. She had long black hair that went down to her waist even in her braid, her eyes were a rare purple color that is rare to see.

"Why would you think that, I would get _Bonley_ with out you." Her smile was filled with glee and happiness.

"Hey nice one Draco, but I don't want this to _dragon_ to much longer." She smiled at that, yeah this child in front of me was no child, she was a dragon, something all monsters thought were a myth. "Normally this is were I am supposed to judge Frisk, you know that right?"

she sensed the mood turn serious "Yeah I do."

"But there is a problem with that, I can't see your stats like I normally can." It was true, her stats were there only they were fuzzed out, it was if they didn't exists.

She looked down at that. "I know, I had to put up fake ones during battle, the same with the Red Soul."

"Tell me, what color is your actual Soul? And why can't I see your Stats?" I was being a bit rude I know, but I wanted some answers, before this went down.

she looked so sad at that question. "You know how I Met Gaster in the void yes? Did he tell you how we met?"

"No" It was true he never said how he found her "I assumed that you had been in hiding, but now that I think of it I should have seen you at least once or twice between all of the Resets."

"That is because I am from the Void. I don't exist in any timeline, except for the one I am in." Her words hit me like Papyrus waking me up in the morning.

"So when this is over you are going to go back there?"

"Yeah, I will be returning to the Void once Frisk is found." There was sadness in her voice, I can understand why at least. "And Gaster is close to fixing it, actually I wasn't supposed to see you, He found her just before I walked into the door to enter this room, I slowed his progress just so I could see you for the last time."

At her words I felt joy and Sadness, Joy that Frisk has been found and sadness because that means Aurora would soon leave us. "I am sorry I didn't know that, is there anything you want to do before it happens?"

"Can we go to WaterFall, the place overlooking the Castle?" There was some hope in here eyes. I nodded and held out my hand for her to take, she took it with a smile. I teleported us to the spot she asked for. once we where there she asked "Could we dance please?" I smiled at that and I took a step back. My music began to play.

DanceTale Megalovania

She began to dance ballet, while I started to do Break-dance. You would think that our two different dancing styles would detract from each other, but we made it work, in the end it was a beautiful sight to be hold, in away it was like Beauty and the Beast. She was Beauty, graceful and composed, while I was the Beast, wild and full of life. we danced until my music faded.

"Can you show me your dragon form please?" I asked her after a short rest.

"Only if you show me your Gaster blasters." She replied, how did she know about tha- oh right Gaster.

"Sure after all we are already _winging_ it." I said with with a smile as I summoned one of my Blasters.

She smiled as she walked up to it "It is so cute! It does resemble a mix between a goat and a dragon skull!" I was surprised by her calling them cute, but hey, she was a special type of person.

"Your turn." I said softly, not wanting to pressure her. She smiles as her whole body glowed purple, there was a flash of light, and then standing were she was, stood a thirty foot tall dragon, she had the same color scheme as her ballet dress, Purple and black. She looked stunning. "Wow, you look amazing like that."

She laughed, I could feel the vibrations in my bones "Thank you, you are the first person besides Gaster who has seen me like this." her tone was one of contentment as she and my Blaster had a staring contest. Suddenly She stood up. "We need to go back to the judgment hall."

"why?" I had a feeling of dread, and her next words confirmed it.

"It is time for me to depart, I just wish you would remember me." those last words confused me, I teleported us to the Judgment hall.

"What do you mean? Why would I forget about you?" I was worried that Gaster would remove her completely form the code.

"I don't exist remember, once I leave it will be as if this never happened!" she had reverted to her child like form so that she could hug me. "It has happened every time I meet someone, when I have to leave the timeline they forget about me, slowly at first, but in the end it is complete."

At those words I was in shock, I would forget her completely? This was this a cruel joke, I finally met an honest soul who remembered the Resets, but couldn't cause them, and now that they left they were going to fade from my memories. "What what happens if I write this down?"

"It will only seem like a dream, and you will discard it as such." her voice sounded so resigned.

Before we could talk more a rift opened and Gaster looked through. "You ready?"

"Yes, goodbye Sans, I hope that Frisk will give you the happy ending you deserve!" She said as she was crying her eyes out, she broke the hug and ran into the portal, Frisk walking through after Aurora had gone in.

"Sans! it is so good to see you, who was that?" Frisk hugged me as she came running through.

"She was the one who was your place holder." I was trying not to cry, I could already feel my memories slipping away.

"Well Gaster told me that I need to Reset the timeline to fix everything"

"Alright kiddo."

There was a flash of light and I woke up in my bed to Papyrus yelling at me.

I was having this nice dream, there was this monster in there, one that I have not seen before. I wonder who it was, anyway Frisk will be along soon, better get ready.

* * *

Aurora's pov

It took five resets, that was longer than normal, he finally forgot about me. After I left Dance tale I refused to let my memories of that time fade, and I think I found away. I grabbed one of my scales that I shed not that long ago, using that and a bit of my blood I created a vessel for my memories, but it wasn't enough. So using my fire breath I made it into a snow globe, so that I could watch it. Now I had a reminder of him, even though he forgot me doesn't mean I will forget him, he was my first friend and it might have grown into something more, but now we will never know.

 **Many years later.**

I answered another call for help today, even though they don't know that I am here, they call out to me. When I arrived I was immediately in a sad mood, it was DanceTale Gaster who was crying out for help. I hid my sadness away, I approached in my dragon form. "I have heard your cries, how may I help?"

He turned around with the same look of surprise and fear that he had the first time we met, though for him it is our first. "Who are you!?" he blurted out before he shook his head and started to say the same thing with his hands.

"My name is Aurora, and yes I understand you when you speak." I was being patient with him.

"Astounding, a dragon here?" He snapped out of it. "Error is attacking, and he has Frisk's soul."

I nodded and created a portal to the Judgment hall, when I jumped through I landed at the entrance. when I turned to the right I saw Frisk sitting on the ground, propped up against a wall, she was barely alive. I then saw the two skeletons fighting, Hip Hop was losing to Error. I felt my anger building, one of my eyes became completely black, it was like looking into the Void, while my other became fully purple. I heard a gasp, I turned towards it, Frisk had seen me and was afraid of my appearance.

"Don't be afraid Frisk, for though you don't remember me I will never harm you." at my voice she calmed down, you could tell she was confused but she trusted me.

"Why are you here?"

"To help my Friend, though he like you has forgotten me." at those words I flew in front of Hip Hop and took the hit for him.

*crunch* **50 damage**

"What!?"

"W-w-what?"

"Sans leave Error to me, get her soul." After that it was a blur, I was always the aggressor, Error was running low on HP, when Hip Hop got Frisk's soul back. After that Error ran away, back to the Anti-Void.

"Hey Kid, you alright?" He sounded so concerned, it hurt. I know he didn't remember me but still.

"It hurt but I am alright now, thanks to them." I turned to look at them, my eyes had gone back to there normal state. "Your eyes!"

I wasn't expecting that "What about them? come one this isn't the first time you have seen eyes change."

They both were taken back by this. "You know about the timelines?"

"How could I not? This hallway is to cramped... I better change." the Hallway was in ruins, in our battle I was only around 60% of my strength, but that was enough to destroy a room. I closed my eyes as a flash of light was emitted by me, and I was back in my child form. "Ah, much better"

They were stunned by that "Are you a human kid?"

"No Sans I am not." There was some sadness in my voice as I walked over to them, I reached out to Frisk and I rested my hand over her soul.

"What are you doing?" While Frisk was only curious about that, Sans was staring at me with his empty eye-sockets.

I laughed lightly "I am healing your body and soul." My magic surrounded Frisk as I rewound her bodies clock till just before Error stole her soul. "There it should feel like it never happened."

"It does, I feel amazing! I am not even hungry anymore!" her enthusiasm was fun to see. I stood up helping her to stand.

She frowned for a second "I am sorry if this is rude, but I didn't hear your song. I thought everyone had one, even Error had one."

I smiled sadly "I don't have one, or if I do it has never played." I looked around there was the sound of people running over, at the end of the hall stood Asgore with his trident in his hand. "It seems like it is time for me to go." I walked towards an intact wall.

"wait kid, what is your name?" Sans called out to me as I summoned a portal back to the Void.

With out turning around I replied "Why, just so you can forget me again? And Frisk, you should Reset the Timeline." As I was talking Asgore threw his spear at me, fearing me a human mage. I held out my finger and stopped it mid-air. I then walked threw the portal I had created. The reason I didn't face him was because I was crying my eyes out.

 **XXXX amount of years later**

" **Error give that back or so help me I will throw you into the one place you fear!** " I yelled as I chased after him in my dragon form to get back one of my snow globes back. I also used his portal to move us closer to where a Gaster was calling for help.

Here we go again.


End file.
